


Eyes of an Angel (Goro Akechi x Reader)

by CanderbreadCookie56



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, NSFW, Only If You Want, oneshots, plenty of fluff to be had instead :3, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanderbreadCookie56/pseuds/CanderbreadCookie56
Summary: There was one constant across every path he could have taken, and that was you. The one person who had stuck by him, with eyes that promised the world. Eyes that promised the peace and tranquility he was so hesitant to grasp for himself, because he thought he might ruin it. That he would ruin you...━━━━━━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━━━━━━Hello!This is a oneshot request booklet for anyone who wants to see a particular scenario play out between the reader and our beloved Detective Prince. Rules are in the first chapter ;3 These are solely x reader oneshots. Have fun!
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Rules and Requests

**Rules for Requests**

~These are strictly Goro Akechi x Reader scenarios~

~I will default to writing the reader as nonbinary unless you specify otherwise~

~If I do a NSFW chapter, I will note as such in the title so that people who are uncomfortable with that can easily skip it~

~I will only accept requests made on this chapter for organization purposes~

~I have the right to deny requests~

~The request can take place in an AU, it doesn’t need to be canon~

~I will not permanently kill Akechi or the reader off. If your request specifies that one of them dies, then they better be making some sort of comeback~

~If I accept your request, I will reply to let you know and then reply again to notify you when your request is finished~

~Each one will be at least 500 words, but could possibly go much longer~

~Template for requests need:

  * At least two to three sentences explaining the plot/idea but feel free to go into as much detail as you want. (makes it easier for me).
  * Gender specification. If you don’t have a preferred gender it will automatically be written as nonbinary.



~NSFW request rules:

  * There needs to be some sort of plot. Even if intercorse is in the foreground, give me something more to work with.
  * I have the right to deny a request if it makes me too uncomfortable, so for simplicity I’ll state my limits: no egg preg, age play, piss play, fisting, cuckolding, strapons, threesomes (I don’t know how to write them), etc… These are the major ones. There are more I’m likely forgetting. If you’re not sure, feel free to ask! :) I’ll let you know whether something is out of my area of comfort or expertise to write.
  * This one needs to have a specified gender (or at least specified sexual body parts). It’s a lot harder for me to write a scene involving intercourse using a nonbinary character.



  
  


That’s all I have to say! Hope you lovely cookies enjoy!

  
  



	2. Among the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro Akechi, being a city boy from the time he was born, has never truly seen the stars. The night lights and neon signs of Tokyo always drowned them out. You decide that this needs to change.

There was a certain apprehension, clear as day in his eyes. The brunette was not typically so expressive concerning the wild notions of others, or their weak spirited attempts to spend time with him so that they would have something to brag about. This was different though… This wasn’t just any random person. It was you. He could never tell what might spark your attention, or what it would lead to. 

He should’ve known the schemes brewing after last week, when he’d told you he’d never seen the stars outside the city before. That was to say, he hadn’t seen the stars period. Tokyo, the city that never truly slept, was illuminated 24/7, and he’d always lived in the city. Of course, he knew what stars looked like. He’d seen pictures. 

That didn’t seem to suffice with you, however… 

“Look!” You dropped a folded brochure in front of him, looking proud and perhaps even a little smug. Against his wishes, you had paid the fee to ride the subway all the way to the police station, just to show him what you’d found. He sighed, knowing it was futile to completely ignore your antics, and glanced at it.

It was printed with a likely photoshopped iteration of a starry filled sky on the front, with a sickeningly stereotypical image of a happy little family at the bottom, children pointing and looking through a telescope. He didn’t even get a chance to open it himself, as you were already opening it to advertise the wonders of this opportunity. 

“It’s out away from the city- I can pay for the train fare there! No bright lights and wide open nature reserves. There’s a little hilly spot near the observatory that's perfect for seeing the stars.” You said, eyes wide and pleading. As if it was a horrible sin for him to have never truly seen the stars before. 

He attempted a weak retort. “I have so much work to do-”

“All the more reason for you to go. You need a break. All you ever do is work!” 

Goro bit the inside of his cheek to keep from snapping out that he did, in fact, have too much on his plate to think about the damn stars. He was formulating another denial when a different voice piped up from the doorway. 

“They’re right, you know.” Sae, of all people, was encouraging this. Her, the queen of overworking. She still held that no-nonsensical expression, which was odd matched with the misplaced concern. “Your dedication to your work and studies is admirable, but you’ve seemed more than a little tired lately.”

He inwardly flinched. Had he…? Not a very good look for the Detective Prince to be overwhelmed, and if Sae and Y/n could tell, then it was only a matter of time before other people or the media noticed as well. He thought he’d been taking great care to hide the bags beneath his eyes with makeup. Apparently it wasn’t as effective as he’d hoped. He swallowed, weighing his options with the scrutiny that only a celebrity hitman can muster. 

“I… suppose it wouldn’t do any harm to take a small break-”

“Yes!” You cheered, making a fist pump to the air as though you had just scored a point in the olympics. “You don’t worry about anything. Just choose a day and I'll take care of the rest!”

He started at that. “But what about food? And the trains likely won’t take us all the way into the reserve-”

“I’ll take care of it. This’ll be the best thing you’ve ever seen. Promise!” And before he could insist otherwise, you were out the door, likely formulating a million different plans simultaneously to determine the best one. Sae blinked, watching the enigmatic figure make their leave, then looked to Goro’s subtly irritated expression. 

“A friend of yours?” She asked. 

He sighed, looking at the blur of paperwork in his hands. “Something like that…” 

It was another three weeks before he was finally able to provide you with a date he was available the whole day. Not that he was particularly wanting to spend this forced break anywhere but his apartment or the jazz club. Still, he picked himself up in the morning of the trip and got dressed. The air was warm and even somewhat stuffy, which he hoped would mellow down by evening. 

True to your word, you were ready and waiting for him at the train stop with the brightest expression on your face. He surveyed the area unenthusiastically for a moment, but pulled up a winning smile. Least he could do is pretend to enjoy whatever this was. The outskirts of the city was considerably more open. Almost… untainted, in a way. It was almost intimidating to see such an expansive landscape. 

“Ah, Y/n. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.”

“Only an hour.” You quipped with a sly smile and he frowned. He’d left on time, hadn’t he? And there were no major delays with the train. As he was second guessing his punctuality, you added, “But that’s entirely my fault. I got excited so I arrived way earlier than I needed to. That’s okay though. Gave me more time to double check plans and make sure this is a good experience for you.”

He fought the urge to roll his eyes. “You… didn’t have to do all of this, you know.”

“I wanted to. Now come on, I have a taxi scheduled to take us the rest of the way to the reserve. Oh! And I packed food. Shoot- I forgot to ask if you were allergic to anything.” 

“I’m not.” Akechi assured as he followed your eager steps. 

This was going to be a long day… 

… 

Goro was actually somewhat impressed at the lengths to which you planned the day. Making sure he wasn’t out of pocket for anything, though he insisted on paying for his own coffee. That much was a matter of principal. Towards the evening, you’d taken him to a local cafe. It didn’t stand to Leblanc’s coffee, but the atmosphere was rather refreshing. Not overbearing, simple, but with an admirable aesthetic. 

He could have stayed in there forever… especially considering your unusual quietness. As though you were refraining from doing too much talking. This was exemplified in the laptop you brought to work on. 

“What happened to taking a break from work?” He asked. 

“That was for you.” 

Of course. 

Eventually, however, you stood up, looking at your phone with a soft smile. “I think this is late enough. Ready?”

He internally sighed but complied with your wishes. “Very well. Lead the way.”

The cafe had no windows, so he didn’t see the progression of nightfall. You stated that choice was purposeful, so the star filled sky would be an even grander reveal. It wasn’t as though he was going to be very impressed anyway. You would think he had never seen a photo before, and while it certainly looked different from Tokyo’s blank black overhead, he didn’t think much more of it than being specks against a backdrop. Like an airbrush. 

You held the door for him, grinning like a fool and waiting to see the look on his face. He humored this behavior and looked up-

...oh.

He paused, pupils dilating. His lips parted to form some sort of sound, but nothing came out. They glittered, shining in an array of millions. Small pieces of light hung in the heavens. Uncountable. It… caught him off guard. The sheer vastness of it, unhindered by the presence of tall buildings and the sounds of nightlife. and he didn’t even realize how long he’d been locked on those skies until he heard your slight laughter. 

“Told you.”

Goro shook it off and forced his eyes away, somewhat startled that something had managed to snag his attention and hold it hostage so long. There was certainly no denying it. You were right. It was beautiful. More beautiful than he could’ve ever imagined anything to be. His reaction was embarrassing, but you seemed to pay it no mind, walking with him to the aforementioned spot on the hill, supposedly the best place to see them. There didn’t appear to be anyone else there, much to his relief. He sat down, trying to keep his eyes focused anywhere but up, lest he be dragged in again. From the corner of his eye, he could see you pulling out an array of food. 

“Well, this is where I take my leave for a little bit.” You declared after the food was laid out, only taking a sandwich. 

He blinked owlishly at this. “Huh…?”

“I’m going to walk the trail for a bit and let you enjoy the view in peace. I’m pretty sure you would’ve rather spent today alone anyhow.” You smirked.

“I… what? Your… your presence doesn’t bother me, Y/n. I apologize if it came off that way, I-” He tried to salvage the situation, despite the fact you seemed wholly unbothered. After all, he couldn’t afford to let people think he despised them. Even if, in most cases, he did.

“Akechi.” You shook your head, still smiling. “I didn’t prepare this trip as an excuse to spend time with you, though I do enjoy that part. I prepared it because I wanted to give you some time to yourself away from the city. I can sit here with you the entire time, but it won’t be half as enjoyable as stargazing on your own for a bit.”

Goro stares at you, amber eyes searching for… something. A deeper motivation that ultimately serves yourself. He’s uncomfortable when he finds none to speak of. He swallows, noting the speckled glow of starlight reflected in your eyes as you look up into the night sky. For a moment, he’s drawn to that image, but the spell is quickly broken when you turn heel and wave. 

“I’ll just be walking the trail. My phone is on if you need anything. See you in around thirty minutes.” And with that, you’ve gone off onto the trail which disappears into the wooded area at the base of the hill. 

He stares at it, then at the food left out, then up at the starry filled sky. He grabbed a sandwich and nibbled for a while, staring up. The late spring air is still warm, and almost seems to envelop him as he lays back. He liked the idea of being left alone for a while, he just hated the idea that you’d seen that fact so easily. There’s no doing anything about it now, though. So he rests his hands on his stomach, analyzing the expanse of stars above him. Immaculate and crystal-like, in a deep ocean of black. It reminded him of glowworms in cave systems. It was peaceful and it didn’t take much longer for him to forget himself. Forget the world, his circumstances, his hatred, everything… Without truly meaning to, his eyes drifted closed and he fell into the most restful sleep he’d ever experienced. 

… 

A while later, you returned to find your notorious city-boy detective passed out in the soft grass, looking peaceful and relaxed. It almost made you want to snap a picture, but knowing the likely fallout you thought better of it. And so, with a soft smile, you gathered the rest of the uneaten food and laid down a reasonable distance away, so he wouldn’t get any ideas when he woke up, and stared at the sky. 

The stars really are beautiful…


	3. Arranged Marriage (Royalty AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your father has arranged for your marriage to the prince of a smaller kingdom. The prince of smiles and lies leads you into the garden, aiming to distract you while chaos stirs behind the scenes...

If there was one word you could have used to describe the prince upon meeting him, it was arrogant. Arrogant beyond belief. The first meeting was set up between your father and the king of a neighboring kingdom who, judging from his writing, was a charismatic but equally detestful man. Even hidden behind the fancy calligraphy, there was a certain power hungry tone growling beneath. It was understandable that they would look to your kingdom, larger and more plentiful in resources, as a political partner. A marriage would unit both and set them on the path to becoming one. 

Father was pleased with these developments. He was a good man and a good king, but reasonably blinded by his sense of duty and responsibility. The need to ally himself and make good nature with others for the certainty of his own people’s future. 

That’s why you didn’t fight the arranged marriage… 

Which leads to the disconcerting situation you find yourself in now, sitting idly at a large dining table, ornate with food and luxuries that common people couldn’t afford. Being a royal, you were no stranger to the finer things in life, but the extent of crystal, gold, and luscious foods made for a slightly pretentious look. The king, Shido, was clearly trying to make the best possible impression. He sat talking politics and future possibilities with your father, with the prince occasionally joining in with a horridly fake smile. 

“Your next of kin seems rather quiet.” Shido commented, with a smile that was probably supposed to be warm, but it only made your stomach churn uncomfortably. There was something about this man that inherently disturbed you. Not that you would dare state such a thing aloud. Father would not be pleased.

“I apologize. They have their late mother’s calm and quiet temperament.” Father said, though it was a minor lie. You could be loud and firm when the time was appropriate.

Shido hummed in acknowledgment. “I see. My condolences. Well, I suppose it would only be fitting to let you both become better acquainted with each other. Goro, why don’t you take them to the gardens. That would be a good start.”

Something in your fiance’s expression twitched, as if discontented by the situation, but it was gone before it could truly be analyzed. If father and Shido-san noticed, neither said anything. The prince was all smiles again and the moment was past. “Of course!”

He rose from his seat, a servant taking his half empty plate, before rounding the table to you and offering his hand in a courteous gesture. “Shall we?”

You nodded, playing along with the ingenuine courting. “I’d like that.”

By the time both of you left the dining room, it was nearing nightfall. Stars speckled against the sky in a haze, sparkling down below. The garden was beautiful, at least. More importantly, it was  _ distracting _ . You consider a red rose, blossoming under the moonlight, a frown playing on your face as you examined each delicate petal. Lovely… but even roses have thorns. 

“Is something wrong, your highness?” He asked, though you doubted it was out of any real concern. Still, you regarded his question. 

“As fine as I have a right to be.” You drop the rose, looking at him. “What do you make of it? The engagement, I mean.”   
  


He blinked, as though caught by surprise by the question, but was swift to deliver a textbook charismatic response. “I think it is rather fortunate for us, and I am grateful for the opportunity to marry such a beautiful person.”

“That…” You furrowed your brows at him. “That has to be one of the smoothest things anyone has ever said. It's sweet, but I don’t believe you for a moment.”

The prince seems more than a little surprised by this response, amber eyes observing you skeptically for a moment as he tries to think of a retort. Eventually, and with hesitance, he looks back behind him to the archway entrance into the gardens. As if he is worried someone might be listening in to hear him. Then, he drops the smile and allows a mildly annoyed look. 

“I thought you might at least pretend to be pleased with the arrangement.” He mused. 

Against all expectations, you offered him a small and less forced smile upon watching the walls come down. “I’d rather not have the person I’m going to marry stifle his true opinion. That seems like a recipe for disaster.” 

He huffed, but his expression seems less pretentious than when you’d first met him. Rather, he looked tired and bitter. “You’ll regret thinking that after we’re married.”

“Heh… I suppose we’ll just have to see. My father wants this for the good of our people, and I agree. If part of my role is to bring our kingdoms together, I will do so.” 

Upon the mention of your father, Goro shifted, looking back to the castle walls. “You actually love him then, despite this?”

“Of course I do.” You look at him, almost knowingly. “I take it that sentiment isn’t the same for you.”

Upon hearing this, the prince did not reply. However, his face adorned a deep scowl. There was an underlying hatred, clear as day, and he was risking quite a lot to show it to you. You didn’t shy away, taking this in stride. In fact, while his anger was somewhat intimidating, there was something beautiful about it as well. Something wild and held under lock and key, where the kingdom would never see it. It took a good minute, but the ire of his eyes mellowed out into exhausted frustration. He sat on the edge of the ornate marble fountain, beside you, with a sigh. 

“Well, I suppose being married to you doesn’t seem like a bad deal.” He stared at the ground distantly, frowning. 

You laugh slightly. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Goro’s gloved fingers grip the edge of the fountain, and he bites his lip, before standing and extending his hand. “Well, now that honest feelings have been exchanged, I think we deserve some sort of dance.”

You quirk an eyebrow at him. “You don’t strike me as the type. Trying to put on a good show?”

“You’ll forgive me for wanting to present a better impression than what I just offered.” He said, though his eyes kept glancing up to the archway you’d both entered the gardens from. As though he was waiting for something. It raised some suspicion, but you took his hand and he guided you down the pathway. Moonlight reflected against the various military medals of his uniform, and the individual golden threads of his tassels. He was highly decorated, and those sorts of things didn’t arise from nowhere. Even royalty took the delegation of honorary awards seriously. A rapier was fashioned against his hip, so it didn’t take long to assume he was probably a good fighter, either through experience on the field or by sport. 

He spun you around on the cracked old stone, and you cracked a small smile, actually beginning to enjoy it. The dance was to the music of crickets and other night sounds, and eventually he settled on holding you close, slow dancing. His eyes ever continuously locked on the palace… Waiting and searching for something that was to come. 

“Do you actually believe you’ll be happy with me?” He asked, suddenly and with a distant expression. 

You drew back to look at him. “I don’t know. We’ll have to see…”

He swallowed at this, but let it pass with a fake laugh. Almost, unhinged and irreparably broken in a way. “I don’t think you will… In fact, I can only hope you don’t end up killing me later. You’d be justified, given what’s about to happen.”

This… this aroused a bit of alarm as you stared, waiting for him to elaborate on the disturbing sentence he’d presented. He didn’t have to, however, as two guards soon came marching out into the gardens. Without word or warning, they grasped you by the arms, pulling you back.

“Hey!” You yelped, their grasp being sure to leave bruises later, and looked to the prince who was… not doing anything to help you. He stood there, cold and calculated, though there was no hint of disdain in his eyes for you. He continued to stand there as you thrashed and shouted, the guards hauling you away. That’s when everything became clear. 

_ You and your father had been set up…  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably be making this one into a part 2, just because I enjoyed this particular idea and don't want to leave it on such a bitter note between our two royal doves, but let me know what you think in the comments! :3


End file.
